


Alone

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Summer Vacation, written for the KagaKuro Summer Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've spent a week together all alone, and it's been absolutely fantastic, but the last night a storm comes rolling in, interrupting their outdoor plans. Then again, who needs to go outside when they have a comfortable bedroom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The sun is on its way down, and despite the warm summer breeze, Kagami feels a bit chillier than what he's comfortable with. His broad, muscular back is lined up with droplets of water, and his moist hair is the cause of more dripping down his shoulders, before they move their way down his toned stomach. He’s worked up quite a tan by now, and since his swim trunks has slipped down just a little, the tan line just further confirms it. He smiles a bit when he's handed a red towel from a light-skinned hand. Locking eyes with his companion, he says: "'Guess we should head back, hm?"

Kuroko pulls the shirt he's been wearing the last couple of hours — mostly to protect his poor shoulders from nasty sunburns — a little tighter around his body, and nods in agreement. His hand moves in to intertwine Kagami's fingers with his own, tugging gently to get his boyfriend moving. Kuroko wants a bath to get the sand off his skin, before they curl up in front of the fire Kagami lights up at night when they make food outside.

It's been a great week that has passed so quickly that Kuroko feels kind of sad about it ending. Of course he looks forward to seeing Nigou again, catch up with their teammates a few days before school starts, hear about his mother and father's outing with some of their close friends, but for six whole days he's had Kagami all to himself. He's woken up to the smell of Kagami's breakfast some days, while the others he's woken up to a broad chest instead, nose against the gradually tanning skin, and a hand in his hair to stroke through the blue locks.

It's not just that they've had an entire summer house to themselves for the week (meaning there has been quite a few activities happening that didn't include pure domesticity), he's also spent long hours lazing on the beach, reading up on books while sometimes having Kagami's head in his lap, and other times watching him surf on the waves, before joining in. This often leading to water fights and wet, but subtle, kisses.

Naturally, they haven't had the beach to themselves, but as relaxed Kuroko's been this entire vacation they might as well have. He's locked everything out, focusing purely on himself and Kagami as long as they've been here, and it’s been absolutely fantastic.

With linked hands they make their way up towards the relatively small beach house. Kagami’s parents bought it many years ago, and have paid one of the neighbors to look after it on a yearly basis, even though they hardly use it for themselves. Kagami doesn’t quite get why they haven’t sold it yet, but he suppose his mom likes the idea of having a place to escape to should she ever need it. Either way, it’s not like his family can’t afford it.

After washing off most of the sand from their toes they head straight for the shower. It’s a tad bit cramped, but they make it work. Kuroko — to his immense satisfaction — has realized he’s grown a bit over the summer. Of course, he would have been more satisfied if Kagami hadn’t gone through a similar growth-spurt. Their towering height difference is still very much present, if not a bit larger, Kuroko notices with slight irritation.

“Kagami-kun should stop growing,” he mumbles as Kagami massages shampoo into his hair. He has his back turned towards his boyfriend so he can’t see his face, but he can _tell_ he’s grinning shamelessly.

“If I’m gonna go pro I want to get taller.”

“You’re already skilled, you don’t need more height.”

Kagami snickers. “You’re just saying that because you’re jealous.”

“Kagami-kun, considering our positions I’m actually closer to your nether region than you are at the moment. I don’t think you want to tease me.”

There is a nervous laugh emitting from the back of Kagami’s throat. Before they started dating he might’ve actually continued this argument, but he’s learned a lot about Kuroko since they became a couple. He isn’t about to test his luck. Instead, he simply focuses on thoroughly washing his boyfriend’s hair. The blue color is even lighter now after being exposed to the sun for so many hours a day, and he likes the way those silky locks slip between his digits.

Kuroko closes his eyes; Kagami’s fingers are good at more than just handling food and a basketball. It feels great having them press lightly against his scalp. For a moment, Kuroko pushes the slight irritation regarding their height difference away, and just relaxes. He supposes there are some perks to Kagami being so much taller than him. For one, his chest is really great to lean against when he’s getting head massages in the shower.

When they slip out, of they’re both clean and content. They also smell like that watermelon body wash Kise had given them a month ago; the model can be quite clingy and annoying, but Kagami has to admit he has excellent taste in ‘ _beauty_ ’ products as he leans his nose against Kuroko’s skin, kissing it while moving a towel around his boyfriend’s waist.

Kagami’s about to propose that they start making dinner right away seeing as they haven’t had a meal for _hours_ , but just as he does a loud rumbling breaks the silence, causing them both to jump. Thunder.

“Oh shit,” Kagami curses. Quickly tying the towel around his waist, he opens the door to the bathroom and peeks out where he can see the window from the bedroom they’ve shared.

It’s pouring.

And it only increases to the point where they can hear the heavy drops smashing against the roof.

“Looks like we won’t be eating dinner outside,” Kuroko says blank-faced. “Did we check the weather forecast today?”

“Uh… I don’t think so.”

Kuroko sighs. “You start dinner, and I’ll check.”

It turns out there’s going to be a storm. Nothing too bad, but not something they’d want to venture out in either, so they eat dinner on the couch, watching TV while they do, before deciding on a movie instead seeing as there is absolutely nothing interesting on the channels. Unfortunately, they’ve barely been able to watch the opening credits before the TV shuts off, along with the rest of the light in the house.

Kagami curses, while Kuroko just leans his head on the redhead’s shoulder. “At least we got to make dinner before the power went out, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, but is this how we’re going to spend the last night of our vacation? Cooped up inside? I wanted to use the grill.”

Kagami’s always been adorable when he’s pouting, or at least in Kuroko’s eyes. It looks kind of unusual on his serious face, but nevertheless it causes him to smile. Kuroko’s hands move to Kagami’s chest and then his stomach, stroking lightly to get the other male’s attention. As their eyes lock Kuroko says: “Your food was delicious, and… _honestly_ , there is something else I want to spend our last night doing.”

“Oh yeah?” Kagami raises en eyebrow, but there’s a slight pull of the corner of his lips that indicates that he’s fully aware what Kuroko’s getting at. Not that he has to be a genius to know. Kuroko’s expression might look blank to anyone who doesn’t know him, but Kagami’s spent enough time with his shadow to get the gist.

He puts his hands to Kuroko’s cheek, and tilts his head up to lean in. Kuroko meets him halfway, and with that alone Kagami _knows_ he’s in for a good night, so maybe that whole storm thing isn’t as inconvenient as he first thought.

The kiss is hot, but it’s also slow, making Kuroko whine slightly into his boyfriend’s inviting mouth. He’s actually not impatient tonight — not that he ever is, but sometimes he just prefers Kagami not to beat around the bush and be a bit _rough_ with him. Tonight, he wants it slow, even if it causes his entire spine to tingle, and even if he has to grab onto Kagami’s arms to keep himself steady, he finds immense pleasure in the moderate pace.

“Bedroom,” Kagami mutters as he pulls away, and Kuroko moves himself into the redhead’s lap, arms winding around his neck, and mouth finding that sensitive spot behind Kagami’s ear.

“Carry me,” he whispers.

Kagami does, but not before he grabs some of the candles they’d left on the kitchen counter after dinner. They keep them away from the roomy bed, knowing full well that there have been numerous horror stories involving sex and candles, but at a safe distance they emit a warm, comfortable glow as Kagami gently pushes Kuroko down, and buttons up his navy blue shirt.

The pace continues to be slow, but neither minds. If anything, they’re savoring the moment, knowing full well that by tomorrow they won’t have as much alone time anymore. They’ll have to enjoy it while they can.

Kagami’s warm hands pushes the shirt off his shoulders, and Kuroko buries his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair when lips ghost over his slightly red skin. He’s gotten a little sunburned after all, but it’s nothing painful. Just extremely sensitive, and that becomes even more noticeable when Kagami uses his lips to nibble on it. Kuroko moans, eyes shutting close, chest heaving and heart picking up speed. Yes. Yes, this _exactly_ what he wants. Slow, but firm, and Kagami being all over him.

The first times they’d had sex Kagami had been almost too gentle, as if he was afraid any move he'd make would be a mistake.Although Kuroko had found it more than a little sweet that Kagami cared so much about doing it _right_ , it truly had been a relief when they had gotten to know each other better sexually. Then Kagami wasn't afraid to be rough, and Kuroko didn't hold his own sounds and needs back. Sex became something great, and desired, instead of a nervous, but strangely pleasurable, activity.

“Kagami-ku— _ah_.” Kuroko bites the inside of his cheek, feeling his arousal growing. By now Kagami knows all his weaknesses and he’s exploiting them shamelessly. His eyelids flutter down halfway as Kagami dips his tongue into his navel. Kuroko’s toes curl, and it kind of tickles, so he can’t help but downright _giggle_.

Kagami snickers up at him. “I love it when you do that.”

“Urgh, Kagami-kun, you’re awful,” Kuroko grumbles, lightly nudging his partner’s head. His face is probably so _red_ , but he doesn’t really care. Kagami’s seen him in way too many horrible states, so by now there’s really nothing to be ashamed of. “I liked you better when you were a nervous wreck.”

“I thought you said you liked it when I starting taking _charge_.”

As if to prove his point, Kagami pushes himself, up, and Kuroko finds tanned hands on either side of his head, the bigger teen towering over him. The kiss that follows is rough and passionate, causing warmth to flood into his stomach, and makes toes to curl _again_. His hard-on is uncomfortably tight by now, and he just wants Kagami to _touch it_.

“I never said I _didn’t_ ,” Kuroko counters as they pull away, his mouth swollen as he pants. “ _Taiga-kun_.”

It’s always such a trigger when they start using first names. Heat coils up into Kagami’s stomach, and the kisses that follow are even more intense. Kuroko feels he could’ve gotten off just on the foreplay alone, but his impatient side is starting to shine through as he lifts his knee and rubs it against Kagami’s boxer-clad erection. It doesn’t take long before the last traces of clothing are _off_ , and they’re naked, and sweaty, kisses being planted everywhere they can reach.

As Kagami moves down to nuzzle at his inner-thighs, one hand stroking up Kuroko’s cock, the smaller teen grabs the sheets, groaning softly. It shouldn’t be allowed to feel this _good_ , but gosh it does. His entire skin feels like one big erotic zone, and Kagami’s using so much time on each and every sweet spot.

When he’s _finally_ grabbing for the lube, Kuroko feels the pleasuring has been completely one-sided _,_ so he takes it out of Kagami’s hand, and shakes his head. “Watch me do it,” he says, and Kagami simply swallows as a response.

It’s a bit more awkward doing it himself than when Kagami does it, but he did try it a lot as a form for masturbation before they got together, so he’s used to it. He moves his hand across his pectorals as he prepares, and Kagami might be watching, but his hands continue to travel up Kuroko’s legs, thumb stroking against the flushed, sweaty skin. One digit gradually becomes three, and Kagami has to stop touching him or he’ll come _right now_.

“ _Tetsuya_ … shit, have I told you how— _hot_ you are?”

Kuroko moans when one of his own fingers brushes his sweet spot, yet it’s not really _enough,_ because his hands aren’t particularly big, and it has become painfully obvious that he _does_ enjoy this more when Kagami does it. Even if that look on his boyfriend’s face is absolutely _fantastic_ when he, in fact, _does_ prepare himself, he just has to face the truth. Kagami’s fingers are bigger, and thus they go deeper.

“Occasionally,” Kuroko answers as cheekily as he can and he withdraws his fingers to instead wrap his arms around Kagami’s neck, bringing him close so he can kiss him on the mouth. Kagami doesn’t have to be told anything. As their mouths continue to go over each other’s skin, and lips, he reaches for the lube and coats his own fingers, and cock. They moan in perfect unison, Kagami using his finger to stretch Kuroko’s opening just a tad bit more. Kuroko’s done a good job, but if there’s one thing Kagami wants is for this to be as _perfect_ as possible.

Kuroko starts nudging his nose with his and asks him to put it in, so he does. Slowly, gradually, so Kuroko can get used to the difference in sizes. Meanwhile, it’s all about kissing again, though that’s nothing new.

They kiss a lot, Kagami realizes. Not that it’s anything unusual during sex, but their focus is on each other’s faces so very much of the time. Kagami loves that face, those flushed cheeks, those big blue eyes, and the soft lips. He loves that tongue tracing over his collarbone, under his chin, and into his mouth. He loves to nibble his own lips over Kuroko’s chest as he goes deeper and deeper into him.

Not only is it enjoyable for him, but it distracts Kuroko from the pain. When he’s in he waits, and Kuroko doesn’t mind. His hands are on either side of Kagami’s face, thumb tracing up his cheeks as their tongues curl around each other

“M-move,” Kuroko then whispers. “Taiga-kun, please.”

“ _Tetsuya_.” Kagami moans, and starts to thrust. It’s like turning on a switch. Up until now they’ve been relatively quiet with their grunts, and moans, and gasps, but at this moment they spill out like a river. Kagami’s groans are loud, but Kuroko’s are even louder. It’s incredible that someone who’s so _quiet_ can even make those sounds, but they’re real and they’re just… _perfect_ in Kagami’s ears.

He picks up the pace, pushes himself in over and over, angling himself _just right_ to have Kuroko grasp at his back as he throws his blue haired head against the sheets. “K-Kagami-kun, ah— _ah_ , Taiga!”

Kagami can’t help but admit he feels possessive then. It’s like an overwhelming realization that he’s the only one who gets to see Kuroko likes this, and that’s exactly how he wants it to stay. He also feels privileged; he’s fucking _lucky. He’s_ the one Kuroko wants, _he’s_ the one who gets to see the phantom player’s mouth open and close with gasps and whines, _he’s_ the one who gets to wake up to that perfect face, and feel the slight burn of the scratches on his back. It’s just him, and it only encourages him to go faster and kiss up Kuroko’s neck, making sure to mark it thoroughly.

“Tetsuya…” Kagami groans. “I’m going to—“

“Yes, p-please.”

Kuroko buries his face against Kagami’s neck, moaning, desperately holding onto the bigger body as Kagami once more picks up the pace, feeling just how _close_ he is. Kagami comes then as he presses a deep kiss to Kuroko’s lips, downright groaning into his boyfriend’s mouth. Feeling Kagami come inside of him makes Kuroko gasp, his cock rubs against Kagami’s abs, and it’s enough to drive him over the edge. He comes across his boyfriend’s stomach; hands intertwine as they continue to harshly pant against each other, ridining out their orgasm.

Kagami’s hands give in under him. Kuroko groans again, this time for a completely different reason. “Kagami-kun, you’re _heavy_ ,” he pushes lightly, but it only moves the redhead’s bangs out of his face. It gives Kuroko a good view of his boyfriend’s handsome face. Serious, frowny face, sure, but still handsome. Very much so. “You’re going to crush me.”

“You’re not _that_ puny,” Kagami murmurs, cracking one eye open. His face is almost as red as his hair, and Kuroko has to smile. Even so, Kagami knows Kuroko isn’t exactly _comfortable_ , so he rolls over, but not before gradually pulling out. He grimaces a little, and sends his boyfriend an apologetic look. “Sorry… I know you like it better when we use condoms.”

“Mmm, s’not so bad, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s voice is sluggish, but he’s still smiling and Kagami takes that as a good sign.

“I’ll get us a towel.” Kagami’s voice is soft as he serves him a brief kiss on the temple. Kuroko adjusts himself a bit as he waits, and when Kagami returns for so to take it upon himself to clean them up. Kuroko doesn’t protest, but he does realize just how spoiled he is. This entire week Kagami’s done nothing but give and give of himself to him. Part of Kuroko feels a bit guilty, but another part just feels grateful. Right now, that outweighs anything else.

Once cleaned up, Kagami lies down, and Kuroko pulls him close, lets him rest his head underneath the smaller teen’s chin. As if a cue, the light out in the living room flickers on, and Kagami almost wants to roll his eyes at the timing. Well, he’s not getting up anytime soon. Besides, the light doesn’t exactly bother him much.

“That was nice, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko smiles, nose nuzzling into Kagami’s hair. “We haven’t taken it that slow all week.”

“Well, it had been a while since last time at the beginning of the week, remember?”

They hadn’t had a lot of free time before summer. Practicing basketball on their level, and still keeping their grades to a decent degree (or in Kagami’s case, just keeping passing grades at all) isn’t always easy, but they manage. Somehow. Kagami seriously doubts he could without Kuroko though.

Kuroko hums, his hands stroking up Kagami’s neck, before settling on his hair where the twirls his digits around a bit. He feels more content than in a long, long time, and even if it’s over, at least he can say that their vacation’s been the best he’s ever had. Even the storm that they can still hear from the outside doesn’t seem so bad anymore.

“I’m going to miss this,” Kagami admits. “Y’know… being just the two of us.”

“Me too.”

Kagami lifts his head then and lays it on the pillow next to Kuroko’s so they can look each other in the eye, and they share mutual smiles. “We could make this a tradition,” Kuroko proposes. “Kagami-kun’s parents don’t use it much anyway. If they don’t _mind_ …”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Though, maybe next year we can bring—“

“ _Don’t_ ,” Kagami points a finger at his face. “He’s going to interrupt _everything_.”

“Not _everything_ , Kagami-kun. That’s unfair.”

“Oh god, _please_ don’t give me that look.”

“What look?”

“ _That_ look. Tetsuya, _don’t_ —gah, okay _fine_.” Kagami sighs.“Nigou can come.”

Kuroko has the nerve to smile at him then, but when his arms wind around his neck, bringing him into yet another kiss, Kagami just can’t complain. Fuck he has it bad. He’s completely whipped, but like hell he’s going to say that out loud. Not as long as Aomine and the rest of the Generation losers are around to poke fun of him for it.

“Love you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s face is against his neck again, nuzzling softly, causing Kagami’s heart to do that flip thing he just can’t get enough of.

“Love you too, idiot.”

There’s a pause, before Kuroko speaks up again. “Are you tired, Kagami-kun?”

“… Not particularly.”

“I just remembered we have some popsicles in the freezer that are probably quite… _drippy_ right now…”

Kagami gets up in a matter of seconds.


End file.
